


Flores para ti que eres tan especial

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español, Finalizado, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, plov, victor nikiforov - Freeform, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Te vi caminar a aquella tienda, te seguí..."Esas flores le gustaran porque las elegiste pensando en una persona muy especial"...No llores...9 de Mayo día de la victoria Roja, ¿recuerdas esa fecha?
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky





	Flores para ti que eres tan especial

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic esta disponible en wattpad, mudanza de fanfics a esta plataforma.  
> Espero que todo quede bien en cuanto al formato de lectura.

Acababa de salir de la cafetería donde deje a Georgi con Mila parecía que tenían cosas mejores de hablar al mencionar algunas “noticias” sobre los demás patinadores que prestarme atención, la verdad no soporto que me ignoren y hago que nada pasa como la mayoría de veces lo hago al esconder mis emociones con una cara sonriente y estúpida, la verdad aquella sonrisa infantil solo es teatro, me parece aun estúpido actuar así solo para llevarse bien con los demás aunque existe alguien con quien no tengo que fingir las emociones en mi rostro y puedo actuar con normalidad… 

Yuri Plisetsky, solo con él puedo comportarme sin mascaras.

<<¡Yuri!>> estaba por gritarle al ver que se adentraba a una tienda pero me contuve al verlo de incógnito según parecía aunque obviamente le pude reconocer al traer aquella ropa, si, la que le regale en su cumpleaños siendo sinceros no fue lo único que le regale aquella vez (si los demás lo supieran me exilian de Rusia y me prohíben estar 100 metros cerca peor valió la pena aquella noche con mi gatito). A veces no es muy amoroso frente todos pero aquel pequeño tiene la actitud para mantenerme excitado y quedarme enamorado, vamos él si tiene un ágape que deseo mantener a mi lado y ahora que lo pienso tiene un eros de… ¡Dios! ¡Lo amo! ¡Debería hacerlo más seguido! 

¿Cómo pude equivocarme y creer que el katsuki ese tenía siquiera el eros? 

No, no, no, Yuri es el único que puede encenderte de una manera en la que podrías cometer asesinato si no te dejan tenerlo debajo de ti o encima moviendo aquellas caderas de forma profesional dejándote en completo éxtasis… Un momento si se supone que soy su primero… 

¡No! ¡Yuri nunca dijo que fuese yo el primer chico!

¿Qué haré? 

¿Acaso el Altin me agandallo a mi Yuri? 

¡NO!, no, no, no.

Es mi Yuri debe….

….

Cuando me di cuenta él ya había salido de la tienda y se empezaba a perderse entre la multitud, al tratar de alcanzarlo ya que me encontraba a cierta distancia pero por más que quise no pude alcanzarlo lo perdí. Me di vuelta atrás decidiendo ver la tienda a la que encontró llevándome una gran sorpresa al tratarse de una florería.

¿A que iría a una?

¿Compró flores?

¿Para quién? 

¿Y si le pregunto... me dirá?

Podría llamarle y decirle donde está pero puede que le irrite aunque….

Arreglos de rosas ¿Habrá regalado uno de esos?

Flores por lo regular se regalan a mujeres las cuales pueden ser a novias o a… familia.

Dios, soy estúpido.

¿Cómo no pude notarlo? No todo se trata de mí debo recordar más las fechas…

9 de mayo día de la victoria de la madre rusa. 

¡Víctor eres un estúpido!

Corrí a toda velocidad o a la que me permitía el tráfico en las calles debido al desfile conmemorativo a la victoria roja, aquella tienda de flores se encontraba en una dirección estratégica para vender y conveniente cerca de aquel lugar. Me quedaba casi sin aliento lleno de ansiedad por verlo, cruce por fin aquella reja del recinto ya visualizaba su figura borrosa a lo lejos que al avanzar cada vez se hacía más clara, me costaba respirar pero mi deber era tratar de alcanzarlo, no debía estar fuera solo en esta fecha todavía le afecta demasiado y mi deber es ser su…

— Yuri — gritaba casi sin aliento.

Logre llamar su atención al voltearse, en sus manos traía unas hermosas flores y su chaqueta la había dejado en el suelo pero su semblante no era el mismo de siempre al verme. Inexpresividad en su rostro casi frío al estar ahí frente a ella, su madre.

— ¿Crees que le gustaran? — me dijo con cierto tono entre cortando. 

— Son hermosas esas flores de seguro le gustaran a ella, Yuri no lo dudes. Le gustara que decoren su hermosa lapida así ya no lucirá deprimente si no tendrá algo cálido brindándole un poco más de luz al grisáceo concreto que le rodea — le sonreí acercándome a él abrazarlo.

— Vic.. — no completo nada en sus palabras solo se echó a llorar, de seguro aún se siente triste tanto como aquel día que ocurrió la muerte de su madre.

Al consolarlo le acaricié su rostro diciéndole palabras reconfortantes tratando de que olvide lo mal que se siente, la culpabilidad de aquellos años y las palabras dichas que les hirieron a ambos. Palabras de perdón que nunca llegaron y no pudieron ser usadas, no me gustaba ver de este modo a mi gatito al dolerme el pecho por no poder hacer algo por cambiar fechas. 

Sabía que era una fecha especial para cada ruso en el país siendo un recordativo de como el ejército rojo pudo vencer a los nazis con la poca ayuda de USA, conmemorar a los caídos que dieron su vida…Como la vida que se perdió años después de una patinadora joven para ser más exactos la madre de Yuri, un trágico accidente y una familia más destrozada que nada a pesar de todo lo que vivieron antes de ello. 

Yuri no pudo perdonarla ni quejarse más de aquella madre que nunca estuvo con él… Por esa razón no le es del agrado conmemorar el 9 de Mayo y lo peor es recordar que al día siguiente en otros países del mundo festejan el 10 siendo “Día de las madres”. No lo culpo de ello al odiar esas fechas pero espero que algún día el ya no sufra tanto al llegar a estos días.

— Yuri, esas flores son hermosas porque las elegiste para una persona que es muy especial para ti. Tu madre será muy feliz ver que su hijo supera esta fecha con una sonrisa y le platicara cuanto está siendo feliz por los dos frente a su tumba, platicarle como gano su primer medalla de oro siendo muy joven y supero al número uno de Rusia que actualmente es su novio… Perdón no debo decirlo en voz alta hasta que seas mayor — sonreí para sacarle una pequeña mueca de enfado a mi gatito y no por decir que somos novios si no que porque mi mano estaba en su cadera.

— Víctor aquí no, muestra más respeto hacia mi madre — se secó sus lágrimas y se despegó de mí mostrando aquella personalidad fuerte con la que siempre actúa. — Madre… estas flores son para ti que eres especial y no te preocupes estaré bien aunque este con este pedófilo además mi amigo Otabek puede darle una paliza cuando se lo diga. Estoy bien no te preocupes por mí — terminó por decir al dejarle las flores.

No dije nada cuando menciono a Otabek ese chico no me agrada que este cerca de mi lindo gatito no confió tiene pinta de roba novios. Tal vez mi cara de molestia no pude ocultar porque enseguida Yuri se burló de mí pero no me importa con tal de que el luzca con una sonrisa no importa si sigue molestándome al mencionar al kazajo aunque si sigue haciendo eso tendré que castigarle seriamente y dejarlo en silla de ruedas para que no lo vuelva a mencionar.

Suegra te aseguro que cuidare de tu hijo porque lo amo… creo que también debí traerte flores bueno aun puedo dártelas mañana.

Gracias por darle vida a este excelente patinador y hermoso chico al cual me hubiese gustado unos años mas aunque siendo sinceros me agrada que sea joven porque posee más determinación que otros adultos, he sido sus primeras experiencias en algunos asuntos donde es tan puro… demonios sueno como todo un pedófilo, Yura tiene razón.


End file.
